The current candied and flavored markets, which include gift baskets containing such contents, lack creativity and a unique presentation with respect to the packaging or bottling.
Furthermore, there are an ever increasing amount accidental deaths and overdoses involving children with prescription and non-prescription drugs. Even where there the drugs are initially provided or sold in a container, bottle, package, packaging etc. (collectively “Container” or “Containers”) having a child safety cover or packaging, the child safety cover or packaging features are only for initially opening the Containers or package. Thus, once the Containers have been opened, the child safety qualities of the lid, cover, package, etc. are eliminated. Where the contents of the Containers is not fully consumed at the time of opening, the Container storing the remaining content typically no longer possesses its original child safety characteristics and is thus subject to being opened by a child. This often leads to the unfortunate consequences of the child having easy access to the remaining content and consuming some or all of the remaining content resulting in serious harm and sometimes death of the child.
The present Containers and child safety covers disclosed herein are directed to overcoming the drawback with current Containers and current lids and covers therefor and provides for improvements to Containers and improvements to child safety opening devices.